


Third time is the charm

by thedissonantnote



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedissonantnote/pseuds/thedissonantnote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Carmilla tries to propose to Laura (twice) and she fails to catch on. Third time is the charm, or so they say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third time is the charm

**Author's Note:**

> So I was scrolling through my dash and I suddenly saw a post and just *had* to write this. Sorry not sorry. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This is the post:
> 
> http://uselessnerdyvampire.tumblr.com/post/123991233103/hey-bianca-i-need-some-help-im-writing-a

“This place is great” thought Laura to herself as she walked through the doors, Carmilla by her side. There was a big sign next to the door, depicting the name of the restaurant (it was definitely French, but Laura could barely read it, least of all pronounce it). After seeing Laura work like crazy for about three weeks (she was preparing a really important article), Carm thought she could use a rest, or so she said to Laura; but she never imagined they would end up in such a fancy place.

“Karnstein, table for two” said Carmilla to a really good-looking girl standing next to the door.

“This way please”

As they were guided by this woman, Laura stared in awe to pretty much everything she saw: fancy chandeliers, expensive decorations, really nice tables, “a dinner here must cost a fortune!” she thought to herself. She was okay with luxury (she had accepted long ago that Carmilla was used to fancy, and by now she didn’t really mind), but this seemed too much for a regular dinner.

“This is your table. I’ll be back in a bit, enjoy your evening” said the lady as she walked away.

“Wow Carm, this is fancy even for you; special occasion?”

“I may not need to eat, but I can still taste food you know” she said with a smirk, “besides, my Cupcake deserves only the best”

They talked for a while and Carmilla seemed kind of nervous, although Laura had no idea why. “Maybe it’s because I’ve been working so hard lately, maybe she just wants to make sure I’m having a good time” she said to herself, not thinking much about it

Laura had to use the restroom, so that gave Carmilla a few minutes to be alone. “This has to be perfect” she thought “Man, this is hard” She called the waitress and made sure everything was ready to go.

When Laura came back from the bathroom, Carmilla had already ordered and was waiting for her with a glass of champagne in her hand. A beautiful ballad was playing.

“We’re drinking champagne, huh?”

“Oh, you know; just like the good old days” said Carmilla with a small smile. _Were her eyes always so shiny?_

As Laura drank from her glass she felt something enter her mouth and she spit it. It was a ring. This was unbelievable, _of all the things..._

“Carm is this for real?” she asked with her eyes wide open. Before Carmilla could even speak she said “Of all the mistakes they could have made, putting a ring in a glass!” she started laughing “the kitchen staff is gonna be so screwed when I-“ she made an attempt to call a waitress but Carmilla stopped her, grabbing her arm.

“I’ll take care of it, Cupcake”

 

* * *

  

This time it would be better. Carm had found her family’s old ring when she was at the Drean’s house, and refused to get another. If there was a ring that meant something to Carmilla, it was that one and she wanted it to be no other.

Laura would be late that day, and she had arranged the whole apartment: she had put some music, prepared the table (and candles because Carmilla was indeed a sap) and even cleaned the whole house (this was probably the first time in about two-hundred years). Everything was ready; she only had to wait for Laura.

She heard her coming even before she got near the door (being a vampire has its perks) and put the book she was reading in the shelf and was at the door in less than a second, opening it for Laura.

“Oh Carm, hey” she said, giving her a small kiss.

“Hello there, Cupcake” said Carmilla as she leaned in for another kiss.

She let Laura in and prepared herself mentally once again “She better get the hint this time”. After the dinner (and some waltzing, because of course there had to be some waltzing), she grabbed the ring from her pocket and showed it to Laura

“Oh, that’s such a cute ring Carm! You should wear it more often; it really matches all your clothes”

“Actually this was my family’s ring. I wore it for many years and believed it lost after the coffin but it turns out Maman had it back at her place; and I was actually that maybe you should wear it” she said as she looked into her girlfriend’s eyes.

“Oh, it’s a nice gesture and all but, I’m not sure it’s my color”

 _ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS, LAURA?_  Was all Carmilla could think.

 

* * *

 

Two months had passed and Carmilla was talking a walk down the park near Laura’s office. She was hoping this would be the time. She was done with subtlety, this was it. She had the ring in her pocket (for it had to be that ring, and no other), and knew all the words by heart:

_Laura, I love you. I’ve loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. I may live forever, but I want to spend it with you and only you. Would you marry me?_

Yeah, that sounded about right; maybe not the smoothest thing ever (her other speeches were better) but fuck it, third time’s the charm, right?

Laura was already walking towards her, smiling. _Damn it, she loved that tiny little blonde so much_ ; Carmilla walked towards her and was greeted with Laura’s body jumping into her arms.

“Hey there, little Creampuff” said Carmilla, while Laura hid her face in the vampire’s neck “How much enthusiasm we have today” she teased

“Oh shut up, you can put me down now” she said smiling

“Fine” she putted Laura down “Wanna take a walk with me?”

They walked together for a while, stopping under the big tree that was right next to the lake. Carmilla turned towards Laura “look Cupcake” she said, running her hands through her hair like she did whenever she was nervous “there’s been something I’ve wanting to tell you but I just don’t know how anymore” she looked so ashamed and nervous. Laura looked down to one of Carm’s hands and saw a little ring, the same ring she had offered her to wear a while ago, the same ring that... wait a minute; it was the same ring she had found on her glass back at that fancy restaurant! _This could only mean that all those times... But this can’t be! Was she... Proposing?!_

“Carm, are you-“ she began saying, but Carmilla cut her off immediately (she knew the consequences if she didn’t) and knelt down to say “Laura, would you marry me?”

Tears started falling from Laura’s eyes, and she kissed Carmilla as hard as she could, holding her into her arms, and as she gasped for air she said affectingly “of course, you stupid vampire”


End file.
